CC's Pity Party
by CuteCat213
Summary: After being griled over her fics, C.C. falls into depression, but she has a vast and exstensive suport system (the fact that most of them are in her head is moot) and after being cheered by her best friend, everyone else chips in and throws her a party. This is the result. Contains a song that is... believed to most likely be in the public domain.


C.C. was sitting at the kitchen table, thunking her head against the wood repeatedly, thoughts spinning in demented little circles of dispair. She was fairly sure that she had in fact succeeded in knocking herself out, because when she looked up, there was a concerned orangette watching her curiously, "Hey now, what's wrong?"

"Oh... Hi, Ichigo, nice of you to drop by. They all hate me, the fanfiction world, for posting my songfics. See? Listen."

She got up and went to the front door, opening it a crack. The chanting became instantly audible, "Songfics? With _lyrics_?! How dare you?! Reported! Take it down!" the rest of the crowd took up the call, "Songfics, songfics! How dare you, how dare you? Take it down, take it down!"

She slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall, "See what I mean?" she sighed, "Maybe I _should _just take them down."

"You should _not_."

She looked up in surprised to see red eyes swirling with tomoe, "Hey, Itachi. You don't usually visit."

"Hn, I know. This called for extream measures. I see you have vermin littering your front step."

She nodded, "With sticks. And stones. And hurtful words."

"Good fucking thing we used the back door, then."

"Yeah, un!"

C.C. smiled, "Hidan, Deidara, good to see you again."

The blonde spoke as he attempted to get the clinging orange-masked Uchiha from his waist, "And we brought everyone else, too, un. Sasori-danna!"

The redhead appeared and grabbed Tobi by the scruff, "Get off my brat. Go cling to Zetsu."

The energetic Akatsuki jumped up and saluted, "Okay! Tobi will go cling to Zetsu-san! Good-bye, Deidara-sempai, good-bye!"

A tall bluenette with arms crossed watched as Tobi left, "What's his problem?"

C.C. jumped up in excitement, "Grimmjow! I haven't heard from you in months!"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Hidan glared up at him, "What the fuck! She forced me to sit with her on pain of humiliation, she gave me a butterfly tattoo! Me! A _butterfly_ tattoo! Why did you get off?"

The Arrancar grinned down, "She thinks I'm hotter."

"That's a fucking lie."

"Damn right it is, she' thinks I'm hotter!"

Both arguing males turned to the newcomer, the albino raising a brow, "And you are?"

"I ain't got a real name, jus' call meh Shiro. Heh, Grim 'ere know who I am. I'm wit' Ichi."

Grimmjow's hands cirled into fists, "Lying little shit, Ichi's mine!"

"Wrong! You can have that little idiot imposter, Kon."

There was an afronted 'hey!' in the background that was ignored.

C.C. rubbed her temples, "Please stop, you're giving me a head-ache."

They both looked at her, "Tell him he's wrong!"

She ran a hand over her face, "Oh, Dende." movement out of the corner of her eye made her perk, "Sosuke! A little help?"

The chestnut haired man looked over with a smile, "Certainly, CuteCat. You look wearied, why don't you go have a drink?"

"Thank you." she patted Grimmjow's and Hidan's shoulders with a vindictive smile as she passed, "Have fun, boys." She moved through the crowd and found a bar set up in the living room corner, rolling her eyes at the pair behind it, "I should really be more surprised, shouldn't I?"

Rangiku popped the top off a beer and sent in spinning down the bar, "Cheer up! This party is for you! Have a drink!"

Tsunade held her hand over the strawberry blonde's hand, "She's under twenty-one, no alcohol for her." She turned to the author, "Would you like a smoothie?"

C.C. sat at the bar and hid her head in her arms, "Blueberry, please." she said meekly.

There was commotion going on behind her and the sound of something breaking, "Get the fuck off me, asshole!"

She sighed and peeked up at the bartenders, "Sounds like Tayuya's here."

"Suigetsu, fire!"

C.C. groaned pathetically, "Which of the Uchiha got mad?"

Tsunade put her smoothie on the bar and peeked through the crowd, "None of them, it looks like it was a little green imp with a staff."

"Who invited Jakken? Whose delusion manifested _him_ as a party-goer?"

"Hmm, maybe Orochimaru. Or maybe he just tagged along with that tall boy with the silver hair."

"Mmm, perfect timing for Sesshomaru, I was just wishing someone would kill me."

Off down the hall came a shout of "Take that back, fucker!" that caused several of the closest guests to turn that direction. C.C. paled, "Oh, no."

"Make meh!"

"NO! Somebody stop them! The last thing I need is Hidan and Shiro trying to kill each other, I still need a house to live in after this is over. Kakuzu, Ichigo! Deal with them!"

There was the sound of an expolsion down the hall along with a "Galic Gun!"

The author turned around and thunked her head against the bar as the house shuddered, "This isn't happening. Tell me this isn't happening. What more could- no, I know better than to ask that question. Today sucked. All of ficdom is against me, and my characters are driving me insane. Well, more insane. Is it because I posted my songfics, is this karma? I give up, I'll take them down."

"No, you cannot give in to your oppressors."

C.C. turned her head to spy lavender hair, "Says the super-saiyan, whose tempermental father just blasted the later half of my house to the next world. Thanks for the pep-talk, Trunks, really appriciate it."

"Don't ever give up on your dream."

Naruto jumped up in the crowd, "Yeah, believe it!

"Naruto!"

C.C. shot up, "No! Pain, you're my guest here! You will behave or you will leave!"

The peirced shinobi looked downright pained at the thought, "But Kyuubi's right there!"

The redhead at the other end of the bar grinned ferally, "Yeah, and _I'm_ behaving."

Tsunade grabbed a glass to clean, "The drinking limit's still three, Pain, and that's between you and all your paths. You're already two up."

A voice spoke from right beside her, startling the author and bringing her attention back to what seemed to be her own personal pep-ralley, "He's right, you cannot just give up on your art. You didn't know those weren't allowed when you wrote them, and you have the right to share your ideas with the world. Don't give up on your dream just because the going gets difficult."

Everyone at the bar looked at the speaker in silent surprise. C.C. blinked, "Wow, Sai. Didn't know you had it in you."

Kyuubi stood up and pulled something from behind the pale teen, "He doesn't." he stated, holding up the book for all to see. The fox smirked down at the disappointed author, "Not to say that he's wrong... Just because he got the inspiration from another source doesn't make his words any less true, or nullify his right to say them."

Tayuya and Kin shoved their way toward the bar, "Yeah!"

Kin nodded, "Of course you were inspired by music, who wouldn't be? Music is the most moving emotional medium in the world."

"And just because you wanted to show people how _you_ connected to it personally doesn't make it any less_ you_. Besides, lyrics are worthless without the musical score anyway, and it's hardly infringing upon their monetary rights when anyone can listen to it for free on YouTube."

The depressed writer smiled up at the two Oto-nins, "Thanks, girls." she looked around, "But I don't want to start a war, I just want a home for my fics where they'll be appriciated, I'd take them down happily and without complaint if I could find one." she shook her head, dismissing the quandry. "Who came up with this idea anyway?"

"Hidan did!" Rangiku supplied.

C.C. looked at her incredulously, "_Hidan_ did? Jashin's Hidan? Yuugakure-no-Hidan? The foul-mouthed albino with a 'fucking Jashinism' complex? _That_ Hidan?"

"That Hidan." Tsunade confirmed.

"It's offical, I'm doomed. He probably set up booby traps or something so he could sacrifce everyone here to Jashin."

The albino in question came staggering from the hall, brushing futilely at several scortch marks on his cloak, "I fucking resent that. I'm out of a job without you, so I wouldn't have anyone to sacrifice if you went into a mope and stopped writing."

"There are like two million other fanfiction authors out there."

"Not with me. I'm _your_ Hidan. We're screwed without you, so I decided to throw you a pity party. And I picked out my own damn song!"

"Oi! That's what got me into this in the first place! Is your chosen song in the public domain?"

Hidan stared at her uncomprehendingly for a minute before cocking his head thoughtfully, "Well... There's a concrete certainty of a possible could be. Maybe."

"Yeah, that's comforting."

"Okay, is every fucker here?" he looked around, "Seems like it. On my count! Three sacrifces, two sacrifices, one sacrifice..."

C.C. winced. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _Everyone started to sing, "Nobody loves her, everybody hates her, guess she'll go eat worms. You'd be surpried how many, many worms you can eat three times a day, when you bite off their heads, suck out their guts, and throw the skins away! First one's greasy, goes down easy; second one sticks to your tongue. Third one's crusted, fourth one's busted, fifth one tries to run! Oh you'd be surprised how many, many worms you can eat three times a day; when you bit off their heads, suck out their guts, and throw the skins away!"

C.C. looked out at the congregation and sweatdropped, "I don't even think that's a single complete song. I believe you might have mixed two similar ones."

The albino shrugged, "Who the fuck cares?"

_Well that didn't solve my problem, and now I need home repairs._ Yamato emerged from between Menma and the two Kagura's, "I'll fix the damage before we go, CuteCat-san."

"Thank you."

Hidan shouted from the crowd, "Time to celebrate!" he picked up a glass from the bar and smashed on the floor, "Oopah!"

C.C. sweatdropped again. _None of us are greek, and this isn't a wedding._ There was an unusually loud sound of flesh hitting flesh near the back, "Perverts!"

"Miroku!"

"Jairaya-sama!"

The author sighed mournfully. _What the hell. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._ She picked a glass off the bar and let fall against the floor, "Oopah!" _Well, at least I'm not depressed anymore. Thank you everyone, you guys are the reasons I write._


End file.
